1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid ejection device and a medical apparatus using the fluid ejection device.
2. Related Art
As a medical apparatus which ejects a fluid to a living tissue of a patient for treatment, for example, a device disclosed in JP-A-2008-82202 is known. In the fluid ejection device disclosed in JP-A-2008-82202, a piezoelectric element is driven to increase or decrease the volume of a fluid chamber, thus causing a pulsating flow (pulse flow) to be ejected from an ejection tube.
Since a fluid ejection device is used, for example, as a surgical knife, a stable sense of use is demanded of the fluid ejection device. There is also a demand that failure to eject a proper pulsating flow due to a shortage of a fluid supplied to the fluid ejection device should be restrained. Moreover, there is a demand that staying of a fluid at the affected part due to excess supply of the fluid to the fluid ejection device should be restrained.
Also, a reduction in size, a reduction in cost, resource saving, easier manufacturing, improvement in usability and the like are demanded of the traditional fluid ejection devices.